User talk:Evilquoll
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lenny page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dvcnut (Talk) 08:15, June 20, 2011 Dee We actually had somebody write in and complain about the sentence. I didn't think it added so much to the page that it was worth arguing; also not all black children do wear that hairstyle (in fact, most of the ones I know don't). White kids could wear that hairstyle if their hair is curly enough, but you are correct that most end up looking more like Boo when they put in pigtails. -- Wendy (talk) 21:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Where do you live? Sebcon12Sebcon12 (talk) 03:27, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :It's London, UK. As explained on my Harry Potter Wiki user page, the "I live in..." quote is from the 1984 single Two Tribes by Frankie Goes to Hollywood, so by using it I'm showing my age! :-) — RobertATfm (talk) 10:50, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Toddle Tots I appreciate you removing that fanon part to the "Toddle Tots" wiki article. However, in case you haven't noticed, there are no Toddle Tots seen in the last picture of the Gallery, and "Latest Non-Pixar Appearance" should be placed right after the Pixar appearances, not after "Trivia". GrayWolf2 (talk) 01:39, May 30, 2014 (UTC)GrayWolf2 :I thought I had removed the "Latest Non-Pixar Appearance" section as being fanon. I don't know what happened there; probably the fact that it was late at night for me had something to do with it. — RobertATfm (talk) 09:39, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Enumeration Policy There are tons more character articles that have enumeration trivia that is not really needed. If you come across such, please kindly delete said enumeration trivia releating to the character article. Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 00:39, April 19, 2016 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Your question about Steve in UP Hi, the reason we're confused about Steve in UP is because it appears to be a co-incidence that Disney came up with in the first place even though they didn't mean to create a Pixarized version of him. It's a good thing that Disney was lucky it didn't get sued by Viacom over that, but it would have been nice if there was evidence regarding the character.--Muzzarino 14:09, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Blue's Clues Refrences in UP & Toy Story 3 Look at the Episodes Joe & Tell & Steve Goes To College . Does this refrence Steve Burns in UP? Edits from D02 Look, Thunderclap IS an antagonist, but what's the big deal with not adding the words "the" and main"? Also, Thumper is Hopper's right-hand, which makes him the secondary antagonist! And about the page of Anton Ego.... 1. Yes, that was a long quote I added, so I apologize 2. I also apologize for adding the word "antagonist", because.... well, he's just a food critic. D02 (talk) 00:27, July 31, 2018 (UTC)D02 :Because Thunderclap is not the main antagonist, that's why. Adding those words won't make them true. If you listen to the directors' commentary, it explicitly states that the main antagonist is the storm; and if you look at the edit history for Thunderclap, you will see that the "main antagonist" claim has been inserted, and promptly removed again, numerous times. — evilquoll (talk) 18:39, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Francis Wickersham I thought that was pretty funny to add some dictionaries and pictures on the most annoying person. so why removing it? :Because responding in any way to a vandal, especially such a persistent long-term one as this one, just gives him the attention he's seeking. Far better to just treat the idiot with the contempt he deserves, by ignoring him. — evilquoll (talk) 10:01, April 6, 2019 (UTC)